The Ultimate Crazy Pairing Writing Contest
by The Golden City
Summary: My entry into Crazy-Pairing-Girls Competition, using a pairing that you've all probably never heard of, Clemson/Savio! Humanized.


_**This is my entry into Crazy-Pairing-Girls 'ULTIMATE CRAZY PAIRING WRITING CONTEST' and if you haven't heard of it yet go to her profile and enter for the love of potatoes! It'll be fun to see what people write :D**_

_**I personally have chosen… CAVIO! Or ClemsonXSavio. Because I actually love this pairing and the world must share in my psychopathic adoration for this couple XD MWHAHAHA-**_

_**Ahem… Anyway, on a completely different note I don't own penguins of Madagascar, and while we're here I also don't own The BBC's Sherlock Holmes and by no means have Benedict Cumberbatch tied up in my basement. No sir-ee... I definitely do not… **_

Something about the ocean always brought him home. The azure waves lolling against the golden shore line bringing back the almost long forgotten sounds of the small island community. If he closed his eyes for long enough or breathed deep enough to taste the salt on his tounge he could hear it.

The gentle chatter and copious laughing of the woman as they washed the animal skins or searched for fruits or leaves growing along the shoreline ringing against the trees. The sound of the children as they flittered through the waves and chased each other across the sand until the sun kissed the horizon. He could almost feel the shade of the trees over his skin as he arched further forward into the warm sweep of sand under him.

And suddenly he was 12 again, the son of intrepid explorers whos home had been found among the wild worn faces of the natives to Madagascar, leaning against the tree's that dotted the shoreline and splitting a sweet fresh picked fruit with Bahimar. They'd laugh and muck around until the darkness fell like the curtains at the end of some big performance, enough to tell the actors of the intricate play to sleep.

But that wasn't the harsh sting of a hand against his spine that siginaled a twist to the game of chase, it was the soft tender touch of the present drawing from his day-dreams back to the present moment. Back to the fibrous towel tickling annoyingly at his elbow and the plant behind him pricking his ankle.

"Clemson?"

He raised his eye-brows expectantly, letting out a hum of acknowledgement towards the hand shaking his shoulder gently. "mmm?"

He was graced by a velvety chuckle against the serrated crashing of the waves as his shoulder turned into some invisible road map for the very tips of some long fingers. He shivered involuntarily as they brushed over the back of his neck, drawing his breath to a halt as they skittered across the skin. A slight path was traced down the ridges of his spine, teasing circles burning the now hyper-sensitive skin. The sand suddenly felt warmer against the force of his blush and he arched his back ever so slightly up into the restless brush of skin.

The finger tips were replaced by actual fingers, the long tapered digits curving around his waist and thumb gliding back and forth over the exposed skin. "Did you remember to put sun-screen on?"

He sighed a little, wriggling back and forth over the sand. "I'm pretty sure… No… don't think I did my back." He slurred drowsily, rolling his shoulders forward to press his skin further into the warmth of the hand lingering on his spine. "Help out a pale friend in need?" Clemson asked, tilting his head to the left to look up through half-lidded eyes at the person kneeling beside him.

Even through the warm sleepy fog that had rolled over his thoughts he could feel his stomach take a sudden jump into his ribcage as his furry vision settled on the sand coloured eyes. The expressions that were usually so harsh seemed to melt under the sun, the tilt of his head and the quirk of his sun-kissed lips leaving his expression so easy to read. Clemson giggled slightly as his eyes flittered closed, entertaining the brief gust of a thought that he could do this to the usually wound up contortionist. Force his pages open like a long lost book for everyone to read.

He gasped slightly and shied away from the cold wet kiss of sunscreen against his back only to be instantly pressing back into the touch as the hands were dragged down with the just the right amount of pressure to evaporate the tension lying in the muscles. Or perhaps Savio was more like an old fashioned font? The longer he was being exposed to it the more he would be able to decipher it's messages.

The cooling sensation spread as the dextrous fingers did, working the cream into the pale skin with minimal effort. He continued to knead at the skin anyway, pulling and pushing on the muscles as he fought vigorously against the stubborn knots in his shoulders. The man lying stretched out over the sand was practically purring at this point, spine arching upwards into the touch much like a cat would. Savio chuckled at the thought of a pair of ginger cat ears adorning the top of his boyfriends head, but batted it away in favour of working his palms further down the fair skin exposed to him, not being able to help his lips curling at the corners of his lips at the feather shaped scars on his sides.

"You're too good with those hands." Clemson mumbled against the back of his hand, tasting the faint tang of the ocean on the skin. "You best keep it a secret before the government tries to make you become like the president's personal masseuse or something."

He retracted his hands and the Ginger male started rolling quite awkwardly to the side, bony knees and arms pushing him back towards him until he was lying on his back, looking up at him from under half-lidded eyes. He quirked one eye-brow and combed his fingers through the hair splayed disastrously over his face. "Doesn't sound like such a bad job when I really think about it."

Clemson snorted and grabbed at the fingers hovering over his face. "Heads would roll if that was so much as brought up. These," He shook the hand he was now holding, "Are officially Property of Clemson Savett you hear me?"

He chuckled again, bracing his hands on either side of the stern and at the same time still drowsy face and lent down. "Sounds fair." He whispered, before sealing his lips over the others in a soft, chaste kiss.

To Clemson Savio tasted at that moment like salt water and sun, and he could feel the sand on the others lips as they slipped away. He reached up and hooked his arms over his shoulders and dragged him down, the contortionist complying without much fuss and resting his back against the sand beside him, not even commenting as he dragged himself up and tossed himself lazily over muscled torso. The warm and now faintly sandy palms were back and resting against the small of his back as he let his chin on fall onto the others still slightly damp chest. One of the hands disappeared quite suddenly only to reappear on his temple as Savio carefully brushed the wayward ginger strands hanging over his face back into line with the others, hooking it over the ridge of his ear.

Humming lightly in his throat he let his fingers trace intricate patterns along the taller males collarbone, eyes watching with a great interest. A child screamed against the cold waves somewhere in the distance, but he hardly registered it as his lips flattened into a line across his face. "Can I tell you something?" He questioned, fingers continuing to swoop and dive along his throat like gannets over the ocean as he did.

Savio Blinked, sitting up slightly to look at him through his soft edged eyes. "Yes?"

The frown turned into a smile as the fingers stilled, Clemson's face lighting up as he crawled a little higher onto the others chest. "I already had sun-block on my back." He stated impishly.

He snorted and rolled his eyes, leaning up to press a kiss to the crook of his neck. "You're such a helpless idiot sometimes." He mumbled fondly before leaning back again to cup the sides of his face with his free hand. His expressions had somehow gotten a touch more somber as he had done this, eyes watching his with a caring and protective nature as his thumb ran over his cheekbones lightly. "But you're my helpless idiot."

He felt his breath catch hopelessly in the fish net in at the back of his throat, but he couldn't help but smile like a fool all the same at the hushed words, blushing and ducking his head. He could act for all the world to a stranger, act as if a comment like that had no standing with him, yet with savio there was some sort of mutual tug that had worn thin both of their disguises.

The Sarcastic and bitter con-man became the blushing, childish, romantic fool and the Frightening Cannibal and Cotortionist grew into the protective and gentle partner the fool needed about as much as air in his lungs and blood in his veins.

And it was made only more special by the fact they both knew they we so lucky to see those deeply buried sides that would never grace the surface otherwise.

So yes, Clemson was reminded of the place that had once been his home by the sound of crashing waves and the tang of the ocean.

But when his own sea blue eyes met the golden sand tinted ones of his lover he _was _home.

**Heh. 1515 words :D  
… I don't know why that's so amusing :/**

**Oh well :)  
Hope you liked it!**


End file.
